Confession
by myidig
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jung Yunho yang memiliki trauma di masa sekolahnya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya berubah. Berkali-kali ia menyangkal akan perubahan itu hingga membuat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita cantik bernama Kwon BoA. Namun semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong.
1. Prolog

**Pairing** : Yunjae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance

 **Warning** : BoyxBoy, Adult, OOC, Typos

 **Summary** : Jung Yunho yang memiliki trauma di masa sekolahnya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya berubah. Berkali-kali ia menyangkal akan perubahan itu hingga membuat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita cantik bernama Kwon BoA. Namun semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong.

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karanga FIKTIF belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan ide cerita REAL dari pikiran saya. Jika ketahuan ada yang melakukan PENGGANDAAN pada cerita ini, maka saya akan TARIK cerita ini dari peredaran.

 **CONFESSION**

 **Presented by Myidig**

 **(PROLOG)**

Lagi-lagi layanan operator yang mengakhiri panggilannya membuat pria itu menarik simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Alisnya berkerut menyatu menimbulkan guratan di sana. Mata yang sebelumnya terpejam, membuka dan menatap layar ponsel yang menjauh dari telinganya. Melakukan lagi dan lagi panggilan yang tak kunjung di terima dari seseorang yang berada di seberang. Hingga akhirnya pria itu berdecak sembari melempar ponsel ke atas sofa yang tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Matanya kembali terpejam dan meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang begitu empuk. Menghela napas dalam, sangat dalam.

"Yunho oppa."

Pria itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian memutar kursinya untuk menghadap wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Suara manja nan lembut wanita itu memenuhi ruangan yang membuat pria bernama Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, seakan wajah muramnya sirna diterpa ombak.

Langkah wanita itu begitu anggun ditambah dengan rok bermotif bunga tulip sepanjang lutut yang melambai-lambai saat ia berjalan dan sweater berwarna merah muda yang ia kenakan menambah kesan ayu. Flat shoes yang ia gunakan tak membuat bunyi bising di dalam ruangan itu.

Kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa telah ia letakkan di atas meja kerja dan segera menghampiri pria yang berada di balik meja kerja itu untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Wanita itu meletakkan kepalanya di dada orang yang tengah di peluknya, terasa nyaman batinnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanya pria pemilik suara bass. Tangan besarnya meraih dan mengusap pelan rambut halus wanita yang berada di dekapannya.

"Mengirim makan malam untuk Oppa," ujar samar-samar suara lembut dari wanita itu yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Oppa kan sudah bilang, tidak perlu mengantarkan makan malam. Oppa khawatir dengan kamu yang keluar malam-malam seperti ini." Pria itu menarik pelan kepala wanita itu untuk menjauh dari dadanya sehingga ia dapat menatap wajahnya. Dengan lembut kedua ibu jarinya membelai pipi yang terlihat putih dan halus, mengundang siapa saja ingin menyentuhnya.

Sembari tersenyum manis dan menangkup tangan pria yang disapanya Oppa tersebut ia mengatakan, "hari ini Mama menyuruhku untuk menginap, karena besok pagi sekali kami akan pergi menemui dokter. Jadi, sekalian saja aku mengantar makan malam untuk Oppa."

Mendengar penjelasan wanita tersebut membuatnya tak sadar kembali menimbulkan guratan di dahinya, "ke dokter?" Tanyanya, "untuk apa?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Wanita itu tersenyum malu, pipi putihnya kian merona mendengar pertanyaan pria itu, "memeriksakan kesehatan dan konsultasi untuk kehamilan. Mama sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu kehadiran cucu."

Sejenak pria itu terdiam dan tak lama kemudian senyum terlukis di bibir tebalnya, membuat wanita di depannya tersenyum lebar, raut ceria tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Saat pria itu hendak mencium kening wanita cantik itu, terdengar ketukan pintu yang terpaksa membuatnya mengurungkan hal yang akan ia lakukan. Sedang sang wanita melepas dekapan tangan lebar yang berada di pipinya, merasa sungkan jika terlihat seperti itu di depan orang lain.

"Masuk," suara begitu lantang terdengar dari pria itu.

"Ah maafkan saya," seorang pria dengan balutan jas hitam terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya sedikit tersentak ketika melihat bosnya berada di sana bersama dengan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui tengah memegang status sebagai istri bos saat ia dipersilahkan untuk masuk. "Maaf mengganggu," ujarnya sembari membungkukkan punggungnya sesaat. Sebelah tangannya terlihat membawa tumpukan map yang terlihat berwarna-warni, yang harus ia serahkan kepada bosnya.

Melihat sekertaris suaminya memasuki ruangan membuat wanita itu teringat bahwa ia harus segera beranjak dari sana karena hari semakin malam, sedang tempat yang akan ia tuju cukup jauh, ia harus bergegas. "Oppa, aku pergi dulu. Mama pasti sedang menungguku." Wanita itu mencium pipi suaminya yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut kecil, menusuk di bibirnya, sembari mengusap sisi pipi yang lain, "jangan lupa untuk memakan makan malamnya, jangan terlalu lelah."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut merasakan hangat perhatian dari istrinya. Menarik pelan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir mungil merah milik istrinya. "Biar Jaejoong yang akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah Mama," lembut suaranya namun terdengar ada nada perintah di sana. Matanya melirik sekilas seorang pria yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Tidak perlu. Mama sudah mengirimkan sopir untuk menjemputku dari rumah tadi." Ia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi meja kerja milik suaminya. Matanya berbinar dan tersenyum ramah saat kedua maniknya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris suaminya, menyapanya. "Jae Oppa, aku pergi dulu. Aku titipkan Yunho Oppa kepadamu," ujarnya seraya membungkukkan punggungnya.

Pria yang disapa Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar pintu ruangan itu tertutup kembali. Kini hanya dua orang pria yang menempati ruangan kerja yang cukup besar itu.

Hening, tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar di antara keduanya. Masing-masing memikirkan hal yang membelenggu pikiran mereka membuatnya tak mampu harus dimulai dari mana percakapan ini.

Genggaman pada tumpukan map yang tengah didekapnya semakin erat saat mendengar fantofel milik bosnya berbunyi mendekati di mana dirinya berada. Sedikit gugup, mungkin karena memang ia merasa ada yang salah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Klek klek.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang memutar berulang di belakangnya. Tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya, membuat ia merasa semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, kacau.

"Akh!" Rintihnya saat Sang Bos menarik kasar lengannya. Membuat ia menjatuhkan map-map yang telah ia usung dari perusahaan lain. Kakinya terseret mengikuti langkah besar bosnya. "Akh!" Rintihnya untuk kesikian kali merasakan sakitnya meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu menatap dada dan perutnya cukup keras.

"Pak, hentikan!" Ujarnya. Berusaha berdiri tegak, namun gagal ketika bosnya itu mendorong kepalanya untuk menempel kembali pada meja kerja. Tak mau kalah, ia tetap berusaha untuk menghentikan hal yang akan dilakukan bosnya, ia tahu betul apa itu.

"Diam!" Teriakan bosnya diiringi dengan dentuman yang berasal dari kepalanya. Pusing dan sakit yang terasa, kepalanya terasa berat setelah membentur meja yang cukup kuat itu. Sakit di ulu hatinya membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Menyerah, mugkin ini memang menjadi akhir dari segala usahanya. Tidak bisa ia menolak kuasa.

Dengan cekatan dan tidak sebelah tangan Yunho membuka kait sabuk yang dikenakan Jaejoong, sedang sebelah tangannya masih bertahan di kepala Jaejoong untuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Dibukanya kait celana Jaejoong dan membuka retsletingnya kasar. Menarik secara brutal celana Jaejoong hingga menampakkan kedua pantat putih yang telah menjadi idamannya. Kemudian ia segera melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan Jaejoong kepadanya. Tanpa melakukan pemanasan, Yunho mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak, merintih, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sesuatu yang masuk dari bawahnya. Tangannya meremat benda apapun yang berada di sekitarnya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang didapatkan. "Akh!"

Mendorong dengan kasar berulang-ulang. Seakan ia ingin mencapai sendiri kenikmatannya, sebagai bentuk hukuman yang ia berikan kepada Jaejoong. Dan ia rasa ini pantas diberikannya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah mengabaikan panggilanku." Tangannya menarik rambut Jaejoong, didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah. Mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong yang terengah, menghisapnya kasar, tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong mengerang di bawah Yunho, erangannya kian menjadi saat ia dan Yunho keluar bersama, mencapai kenikmatan. Meskipun dengan rasa yang berbeda. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa lemas, tak mampu lagi ia berdiri. Jangankan berdiri bahkan pikirannya saja tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

Begitu telatennya Yunho membersihkan bagian bawah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi dengan miliknya menggunakan tisu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dibenahinya kembali celana Jaejoong seperti semula kemudian menggendong dan meletakan tubuh lemasnya di atas sofa. Duambil jasnya yang tersampir pada kursi kerjanya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong yang menatapnya sayu, terlihat begitu lelah.

"Tidurlah," ucap Yunho terdengar dingin namun ada kelembutan di sana. Ia mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong yang telah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

...

Note:

Haiii, masih adakah Yunjae shipper di sini? Teriakannya mana? Hehehe

Saya kembali dari sekian lama hiatus, dan akun saya yang dulu lupa pass T.T jadi saya bikin lagi dengan cerita yang baruuu dan semoga kalian suka dengan pembukaan ini...

Yang bikin penasaran nihh, masih ada gak ya reader yang setia sama yunjae sampe sekarang, saya mau survey nih, biar gak sia-sia saya publish cerita di sini, soooo buat kalian yang masih baca cerita dengan pairing yunjae contohnya seperti cerita di atas, kalian bisa meninggalkan jejak... biar saya juga bisa menentukan akan melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak

Thankyooooooo

Salam hangat, MYIDIG


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** : Yunjae (Yunho x Jaejoong)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance

 **Warning** : BoyxBoy, Adult, OOC, Typos

 **Summary** : Jung Yunho yang memiliki trauma di masa sekolahnya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya berubah. Berkali-kali ia menyangkal akan perubahan itu hingga membuat ia memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita cantik bernama Kwon BoA. Namun semuanya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong.

 **Disclaimer** : Cerita ini hanya karanga FIKTIF belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan ide cerita REAL dari pikiran saya. Jika ketahuan ada yang melakukan PENGGANDAAN pada cerita ini, maka saya akan TARIK cerita ini dari peredaran.

...

(1)

Lima menit berlalu setelah ia menekan bel yang berada di bawah papan nama sang pemilik rumah. Anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat kusut di beberapa bagian tak sabar menunggu seseorang yang datang dari balik pintu rumah sederhana itu. Sepatunya dihentakkan beberapa kali di atas kerasnya jalanan di komplek yang berada di Gwangju untuk mengendalikan rasa bosannya.

Tak berselang lama terdengar suara besi yang saling bersentuhan, menimbulkan suara nyaring yang membuat anak laki-laki itu berdiri tegak dan segera berdiri di depan pagar besi, menyambut seseorang di sana dengan senyum lebarnya. "Hai," sapanya.

Sedang anak lelaki yang disapanya hanya tersenyum malu melihat kelakuannya. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu di pagi hari setiap harinya, namun ia selalu merasa malu membuat anak lelaki yang menyapanya tak bosan-bosan melakukan hal itu.

"Wan-ah, pinjam tugas matematikamu ya?" Terdengar nada merayu terlontar dari anak lelaki berbibir tebal itu. Dengan wajah memelas ia berharap lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Wan-ah' atau lebih lengkapnya Song Wan mau meminjamkan tugas yang telah dibuatnya.

Berpura-pura tidak mendengar, fokus dengan gembok yang dipasang pada pagar rumahnya Song Wan sedikit tersenyum di sana, rayuan temannya benar-benar menggelitik perutnya, tidak pantas ia melakukan hal itu.

Minggu ini adalah minggu ke empat setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, dan tugas rumah telah disampaikan guru untuk segera diselesaikan. Seperti biasa, Jung Yunho nama anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku tingkat akhir Gwangju Senior High School akan kembali mengkopi tugas milik Song Wan. Membuat Song Wan selalu berdecak kesal dan terkadang memarahi Yunho yang tidak pernah mau menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri. Bukan, Yunho bukan orang bodoh, hanya saja ia terlalu cerdas, pernah ia mendengar bahwa orang cerdas memang cenderung pemalas. Pernah sekali ia tidak membiarkan Yunho menjiplak tugasnya, membuat Yunho tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, alhasil Yunho dihukum dan membuat Song Wan sendiri tidak sampai hati melihatnya.

"Wan-ah~"

Mendengar aegyo yang diberikan Yunho membuat Wan terkikik, bahunya bergetar. "Oh baiklah-baiklah," ujarnya sembari membalikkan tubuh, mendongak menatap Yunho setelah mengecek betul apakah gembok sudah terpasang dengan baik di pagar rumahnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Wan, ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk memantapkan jawabannya.

Song Wan merupakan teman baik Yunho sedari kecil. Mereka adalah tetangga dengan jarak beberapa rumah di antara rumah mereka. Song Wan memiliki ibu yang berasal dari China sehingga ia memiliki nama yang terdengar asing saat Yunho pertama kali mendengarnya. Ayah dan ibunya yang bekerja di luar kota membuat Song Wan mendiami kediamannya sendiri. Namun, kerap kali Yunho menginap sehingga Song Wan tak lagi kesepian.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Song Wan, namun pada detik berikutnya, ujung bibirnya membeku dan menurun perlahan saat melihat lingkaran hitam yang tergambar samar di bawah kedua mata Wan. Baru ia menyadari bahwa tatapan Wan terlihat begitu sayu. Seperti mengiris hatinya, Yunho menarik kepala Wan lalu mendekapnya. Tidak tega ia melihat Wan yang seperti itu.

Seperti memahami apa yang Yunho rasakan, Wan menepuk pelan punggung Yunho sembari berkata, "aku baik-baik saja."

Mendengar suara lirih Wan tidak meredam apapun yang berada di hati Yunho, karena ia tahu betul bahwa teman baiknya tidak mungkin baik-baik saja mendengar gosip miring yang menerpanya di sekolah beberapa minggu ini. Apalagi beberapa teman sekolah yang membullynya sebagai bentuk kepuasan tersendiri.

...

"Hah sial," umpat Yunho ketika ia tidak menemukan uang sepeser pun berada di dalam tas ataupun saku seragamnya. Perutnya terus berbunyi meminta untuk segera diisi mengingat jam makan siang telah tiba. Ia sedikit menyesal menolak bekal yang dibuatkan ibunya. Menurutnya, itu hal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan diumurnya yang telah menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Senyum tersemat di bibir saat wajah Wan terlintas di pikirannya. Ia segera keluar dari ruang kelas untuk memenemui Song Wan yang kelasnya berada di ujung koridor di lantai yang sama dengannya.

"Di mana Song Wan?" Tanyanya pada gadis yang berada di bangku barisan paling depan karena lebih dekat dengannya ketika tidak melihat di mana pun tanda-tanda Wan berada, mata musangnya telah melihat ke setiap sisi ruangan.

"Dia sedang memprostitusikan tubuhnya." Ketika gadis itu ingin menjawab, terdengar suara salah seorang anak laki-laki dari segerombolan anak yang berada di pojok kelas menyahut, diiringi dengan tawa cacian dari gerombolan itu, membuat Yunho geram bukan kepalang. Ingin rasanya tangannya menghantam bagian tubuh masing-masing anak di sana, dan menyeretnya di hadapan Wan untuk meminta maaf atas perkataan kotornya. Namun ia mencoba menahan, tidak ingin membuat ulah yang nantinya akan membuat Wan semakin terpojok di dalam kelasnya sendiri.

Ya, hal inilah yang membuat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Song Wan semakin jelas setiap harinya meskipun masih terlihat samar. Gosip miring inilah yang membuat temannya itu menggantikan wajah cerianya dengan muram dan tatapan sayu. Entah dari mana gosip ini berasal. Yang jelas Yunho tahu betul dan lebih mengenal Wan daripada yang lain dan ia yakin bahwa Wan tidak akan melakukan hal sekotor itu.

Sembari menahan amarahnya, ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia rasa, otaknya sudah sangat mendidih dan akan menjadi kering jika ia terus-terusan berada di sana. Lebih baik ia mencari di mana Wan berada. Meskipun perutnya sudah tidak terasa lapar lagi mendengar hinaan itu. Yang terpenting, ia ingin menemui Wan sekarang juga.

"Hey, Yunho!"

Panggilan itu membuat Yunho menghentikan langkah lebarnya yang sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada apa, Pak?" Jawabnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Guru Yang Goon yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Bantu saya untuk menyimpan barang-barang ini di ruangan olahraga yang dulu, yang berada di sebelah ruang kleb biologi." Dengan meletakkan sekotak peralatan yang berisi berbagai peralatan olahraga yang masih terbungkus plastik bening di atas lantai, kemudian segera merogoh saku celana olahraganya dan memberikan kunci untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Saya ada urusan, dan saya serahkan ini padamu," ujar Guru Yang Goon dan berlalu dari sana.

Pesan yang diberikan Guru Yang Goon membuat Yunho mendesah panjang, agak kesal dibuatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, batinya. Pernah beberapa kali ia kabur dan Guru Yang Goon memberikannya hukuman untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan dan Guru Yang Goon sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti atau tidak.

Saat Yunho telah tiba di koridor ruangan yang akan ditujunya, tiba-tiba ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara beberapa orang, meskipun tidak begitu jelas. Diiringi erangan diantara percakapan pendek itu, membuat ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Koridor di mana ruang olahraga yang dulu digunakan berada merupakan koridor yang cukup sepi mengingat koridor ini hanya berisi dua ruangan. Yaitu ruang olahraga dan kleb biologi yang diketahui Yunho sepi peminat sehingga akan segera ditutup dan ruangannya tidak pernah terpakai lagi.

Semakin mendekat ke arah sumber suara semakin jelas erangan yang terdengar, bukan lagi percakapan. Keringat dingin keluar di keningnya. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam sekolah, apakah tidak ada tempat lain lagi? Batinnya.

Tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho dan tak ingin ikut campur. Segera ia membuka ruangan olahraga, berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar tidak menganggu kegiatan lain yang berada di koridor itu. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana dan kembali mencari keberadaan Wan.

Jantungnya berdetak ketika ia menangkap suara yang dikenalnya di antara erangan itu. Hatinya terdorong untuk sedikit mengintip di sana, memastikan apakah benar yang didengarnya. Ditepisnya perasangka-perasangka buruk, tidak ingin ia berpikiran seperti yang lain tentang Wan. Sebaiknya memang dia benar-benar harus pergi dari sana.

Deg.

Suara erangan panjang itu membuatnya kaku. Ia mengenali betul siapa pemilik suara itu, Song Wan. Dengan langkah berat ia menghampiri ruang kleb biologi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Matanya melebar, ketika menangkap beberapa orang di antara celah pintu yang tidak tertup rapat. Di sana, tubuh mungil Song Wan, naik turun diatas anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah sama yang sedang dibelakanginya. Sedang mulutnya penuh dengan kejantanan orang yang berdiri di depannya. Kulit putihnya terlapisi keringat, mengkilap ketika terkena cahaya matahari melewati celah-celah korden.

Yunho segera membuka mata musangnya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak, badannya terasa panas, dan ada bagian dari tubuhnya terasa begitu keras. Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk itu menghantui tidurnya sejak saat itu, sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu pula ia merasa ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Ia mengusap pelan dahinya, menghilangkan bulir keringat di sana. Mencoba menarik dan membuang nafas untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Beranjak ia dari tempat tidur _King Size_ nya. Menuju kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya yang terasa panas dengan air dingin yang mengalir. Ia rasa ini cara terampuh untuk meredamnya.

Diambil dan dikenakannya celana _jeans_ dan kaos polo yang terlipat rapi di dalam lemari saat ia telah mengeringkan tubuh atletisnya dengan handuk. Kemudian dikenakannya jam tangan yang telah menunjukkan sekitar pukul satu dini hari. Ia menghampiri istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas berada di sisi lain _King Size_. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh telanjang istrinya dan mencium lembut keningnya. Yunho meraih kunci mobil yang berada di atas nakas dan berlalu.

...

Di sinilah Yunho menghentikan mobil mewahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin membuktikan rasa penasarannya. Terpenuhi rasa penasaran itu, ia berharap bisa merasa puas dan berhenti memikirkan hal yang menjadi beban baginya. Namun tidak, hal ini bahkan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Yunho memasuki jalan yang tidak terlalu besar, dikelilingi gedung-gedung, tampak seperti lorong namun langit malam sebagai atap. Ia memasuki sebuah tempat yang berada hampir di ujung jalan. Tempatnya agak menjorok ke belakang sehingga tidak terlihat dari jalan utama.

Musik terdengar berdentum memenuhi ruangan. Lampu redup berwarna-warni berkedip-kedip di bagian atas. Bau rokok dan alkohol menyengat merasuk ke dalam indra penciuman.

Yunho mengambil spot seperti biasa. Memesan minuman seperti biasa pula tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk berdiam diri di sana melihat tubuh yang sejenis dengannya menari-nari menikmati irama musik. Tidak ada tubuh dengan bagian dada menonjol di sini. Semuanya sama persis, sama rata.

"Siapa namamu?"

Yunho sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara yang berbisik di telinganya. Sebenarnya berteriak, namun teredam karena suara musik yang begitu keras. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria yang menanyakan namanya tersebut namun sedetik kemudian ia membuang pandangannya, tidak mengacuhkan pria yang bisa dibilang cantik itu.

"Hey." Pria cantik itu berusaha kembali untuk medapatkan perhatian Yunho, meskipun agak kesal karena tidak diacuhkan. "Hey," panggilnya sekali lagi dengan menyentuhkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Yunho yang berada di atas meja bar.

Seketika Yunho menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar, merasa jijik. "Jangan menggangguku," suara bassnya yang begitu dingin tersampaikan jelas pada telinga pria cantik itu.

"Cih dasar!" Pria cantik itu mendecih dan menjauh dari Yunho.

Tak jarang Yunho didatangi oleh seorang pria seperti tadi. Namun yang dilakukannya hanya menolak dan berkata kasar pada mereka yang kekeuh mendekatinya. Ia merasa jijik, sungguh. Dengan melihat mereka mengingatkan ia pada Song Wan. Tapi ia sadar beberapa bagian tubuhnya merespon dengan godaan itu, namun detik itu juga ia akan merasa jijik. Sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya duduk dan melihat, sudah menjadi kepuasan baginya, yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari istrinya. Yunho sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Satu jam setengah sudah ia berada di sana. Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum istrinya menyadari bahwa ia tak berada disamping istrinya. Inilah aktivitas rutin yang dilakukannya setiap malam. Dan biasanya untuk menghindari aktivitas ini, Yunho memilih untuk mengubur dirinya ke dalam pekerjaan kantor.

"Ah...ahn..."

Yunho mengumpat. Merasa kembali pada masa kelam saat mendengar erangan seorang pria setelah ia keluar dari 'Gay Bar' yang dikunjunginya. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana karena tiupan angin malam menusuk kulitnya, ia berjalan tak menghiraukan apapun. Namun pada menit berikutnya langkahnya terhenti. Secara seksama mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tt...o...llong hen...tik...ahng...to...long." Dua kata di sela-sela sesenggukan dan erangan itu kembali tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yunho. Bergegas ia mencari sumber suara. Kakinya mendekat pada jalan sempit di antara dua gedung tua yang berada di lorong itu. Dari sudut pandangnya berdiri, jalan sempit itu terlihat sangat gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun di sana.

"Hey!" Teriaknya dan berharap mendapat sahutan.

"Tolong!" Ternyata benar ada yang menyahutinya. Teriakannya terdengar begitu serak dan lemah.

Dengan cekatan Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku bagian belakang celana. Menghidupkan lampu dari layar ponselnya. Mengarahkan ke jalan sempit itu, memastikan apa yang terjadi di sana. Dahinya mengernyit untuk mempertajam pengelihatannya. I melangkah dengan cepat sesaat setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Duagh.

Baru kali ini ia merasa menendang orang begitu kerasnya hingga orang yang ia tendang terpental. Ditambah langsung tak berkutik saat menubruk kotak sampah yang terbuat dari besi yang tak cukup jauh. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada seorang pria yang terlentang dengan kondisi baju mengenaskan.

"Te...terima ka...sih."

Yunho mendegar jelas kata-kata yang diucapkan suara serak itu. Tanpa menjawab, ia membalikkan badan dan segera pergi dari sana. Tetapi saat ia telah berada di ujung jalan sempit, ia kembali merubah halauannya untuk menghampiri pria yang telah tolong. Diraihnya salah satu lengan itu dan segera melingkarkan pada lehernya, membuat pria itu terkejut. Yunho mencoba membantu pria itu keluar dari sana.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu jauh. Tapi terasa ada yang mengganjal ketika ia meninggalkan pria itu di sana begitu saja. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut pria itu. Dengan langkah terseok pria itu mengikuti langkah besar Yunho. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pria ini mabuk. Pantas saja ia begitu lemah, todak bisa melepaskan diri saat akan disetubuhi pria yang ditendangnya.

"Terimakasih. Tinggalkan saya di sini saja," ujar pria itu pada Yunho saat mencapai tempat yang lebih terang.

Mata musang itu melihat pria yang berada di sampingnya. Ternyata keadaannya sangat mengenaskan, lebih dari yang ia kira. Membuat tubuhnya merespon dengan apa yang ia lihat. Empat kancing teratas di kemeja birunya terlepas. Sejumlah kiss mark tergambar di dada putihnya. Pada bagian bawah tubuh pria itu, kejantannya langsung terlihat. Sangat keras dan begitu lurus, terlapisi oleh lendir. Yunho menelan ludahnya kasar. Dihidangkan pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat ia tak bisa menahan birahinya. Ini adalah pertama kali ia merasakan kuatnya keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh seorang pria. Meskipun ingatannya terlintas pada Song Wan, namun keinginan untuk menyentuh pria itu terasa sangat kuat.

"Akh!" Pria itu terkejut saat Yunho menubrukkan punggungnya pada dinding gedung. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyanya sedikit ketakutan saat melihat Yunho meraih celananya. Namun, pada detik berikutnya ia semakin terkejut saat Yunho menarik ke atas celana, memasukkan kejantanannya yang keras ke dalam, dan mengaitkan ujung celana jeansnya. Membuat ia sedikit mengerang, terasa sakit. Dan puncak keterkejutannya pada saat Yunho membopong tubuhnya.

Meletakkan perut pria itu di atas salah satu bahunya. Yunho mengerang, terasa sedikit berat. Jika dipikir sekurus apapun pria akan lebih ringan seorang wanita yang kurus. Apalagi pria mabuk itu meronta di bahunya. Yunho hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Lepaskan aku hey!" Teriaknya pada Yunho yang terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan lorong. Menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar sana.

Diletakannya tubuh kurus pria itu pada kursi penumpang yang berada di belakang pengemudi. Bergegas Yunho mengambil langkah cepat untuk memasuki tempat pengemudi agar pria itu tidak sempat membuka pintu dan meloloskan diri. Segera ditancapkan gas, melaju untuk mencari tujuan yang ia inginkan.

"Ngh...to...long lepaskan aku," lirih pria itu sembari mengerang tak kuat lagi menahan sakit bagian bawahnya yang terhimpit oleh celana jeansnya. Mendengar itu, Yunho menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Jalanan lengang di Seoul malam itu memudahkan Yunho mengambil kecepatan penuh.

Kembali dikaitkan lengan pria itu di bahunya setelah ia tiba di motel karena tidak ada hotel terdekat di tempat itu. Membantu pria itu turun dari mobil dan segera menuju meja resepsionis untuk memesan salah satu kamar di sana. Yunho mendesah melihat cara berjalan pria itu yang begitu lambat. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya yang bebas di lekukan antara paha dan betis pria itu, ia sudah tidak tahan.

Pria itu terpekik, ia sudah tak bisa berkata apalagi. Semua yang dilakukan Yunho membuat ia begitu terkejut. Dan apapun yang ia katakan tak akan pernah di dengar oleh Yunho. Ia hanya pasrah, apalagi merasakan bagian bawahnya. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho, begitu erat. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang erat kaos polo Yunho di bagian depan, ia takut terjatuh. Sedangkan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di bahu Yunho.

"Berikan aku kamar kosong," ujar Yunho pada seorang nenek yang menjaga di meja resepsionis itu.

Tidak menjawab. Nenek itu bahkan hanya melihat pria yang digendong oleh Yunho, merasa aneh. Melihat seorang pria menggendong pria lain dan memesan kamar kosong di motel.

"Dia temanku. Sedang mabuk dan akan muntah sekarang. Jadi tolong cepat berikan kamar kosong," ucap Yunho dengan sopan.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu." Nenek itu mengambil salah satu kunci yang berada di balik kaca dan tertempel di dinding di belakangnya dan menaruhnya di atas perut pria yang berada di gendongan Yunho. Tahu bahwa Yunho tidak bisa meraih kunci jika berada di meja dengan keadaan seperti itu. "Kamu bisa menggunakan kamar ini. Ada di lantai 2 dan dekat tangga."

"Terimakasih."

Setelah susah payah memasuki kamar yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ukuran ruang kerjanya, Yunho meletakkan tubuh pria itu ke atas ranjang dan melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Dengan tidak sabaran pria itu mencoba mendorong Yunho untuk menyingkir dari sana. Karena ia akan segera turun dari ranjang dan menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi." Pergilah, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan terimakasih telah membawaku ke sini," ujarnya. Nyatanya ia belum tahu apa yang diinginkan Yunho.

Yunho mendorong tubuh kurus itu untuk berbaring lagi di ranjang. Ia merangkak dan meletakkan tubuhnya menggantung di atas tibuh pria itu. Pria itu melebarkan doe eyesnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Kamu pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kan?" Jawab Yunho yang bahkan tidak ada jawaban di sana sembari mendekatkan kepalanya pada pria itu, berbisik. Seringai muncul di bibir tebalnya. Ini benar-benar hasrat terkuat yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan ini!" Pria itu kembali mendorong tubuh Yunho yang tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya, begitu besar dan atletis, dapat ia rasakan melalui telapak tangannya.

Diciumnya bibir cherry milik pria itu untuk membuatnya diam sekaligus menyeret pria itu ke dalam kenikmatan. Menghisap dan menggigiti bibir yang terasa lembut di bibirnya. Lidahnya pun tak tinggal diam, menyelipkannya di antara bibir cherry itu dan akhirnya masuk, menyentuh deretan gigi pria itu.

Doe eyes itu melebar merasakan bibir tebal Yunho dibibirnya. Lidah Yunho juga terasa menggelitik di dalam sana, yang membuat kian lama doe eyes itu menutup. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho, Yunho berhasil membawa pria itu ke dalam kenikmatan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"J...j...jaejoong," ucap pria itu terbata, ia kehabisan nafas. Didorongnya pelan tubuh Yunho unuk menjauhkan bibir mereka. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Wajahnya merona. Bahkan sangat terlihat jelas karena begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Membuat Yunho gemas.

Dikecupi seluruh bagian wajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kian memerah. Menandakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuhnya saat ini. Melihat santapan begitu menggoda ini, Yunho dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong yang kainnya terasa basah karena keringat yang bercucuran. Sembari bibirnya kembali memakan bibir Jaejoong yang membengkak karena ulahnya.

Jaejoong terkejut, menghentikan tangan Yunho yang mulai meraih kaitan celana jeansnya. Membuat Yunho heran, menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mata musangnya menatap doe eyes Jaejoong. Terpancar ketakutan di mata indah itu.

"Ini baru pertama bagimu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tenanglah aku akan lembut," ujar Yunho sembari kembali melakukan hal yang tertunda. "Ini juga yang pertama bagiku bersama seorang pria," imbuhnya berbisik.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. Menyetujui untuk membiarkan Yunho mengambil alih tubuhnya malam ini. Tak bisa pun ia menolak karena nafsunya begitu besar yang berhasil dibebaskan oleh Yunho.

Ditariknya celana jeans Jaejoong hingga terlepas. Memamerkan kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang terlihat putih dan tidak adanya rambut yang tumbuh di sana. Yunho mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang mengeras sedari tadi, membuat kejantanan Yunho makin bereaksi pula.

Malam itu keduanya menghabiskan malam pertama mereka.

...

A/N:

Maaf ya lama tp tenang saja pasti diupdate kok kan sdh ada respon dari kalian hehehe, tp tdk tau kapan updatenya, jd sabar saja ya...

Btw, summarynya saya ubah. Summary yg sebelumnya agak tdk pas dgn isi cerita. Pada dasarnya saya tdk bs bikin summary T.T *curhat

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yg sdh merespon pertanyaan saya, terimakasih jg buat yg sdh meriview, memfav, dan memfol cerita ini. Salam kenal ya maaf kalo cerita saya rada geje hehe

Di bawah ini cuman jawaban2 sederhana utk yg sdh mereview ff ini. saya tdk menyarankan utk dibaca, jd monggo langsung tinggalkan saja bagi yg tdk mau membaca. Maaf utk penulisan nama yg salah atau utk yg merasa namanya tidak ada di bawah, krn memang reviewnya tdk ada

 **Yikyung** : pertahankan kesetiaanmu;")

 **Mayumi Fujika** : lanjut donggg

 **Bintang** : syukurlahhh

 **Guest** : hmm bukan budak... tp saya sendiri jg tdk tau haha

 **LittleOoh** : sdh dilanjut yaa

 **NicKyun** : ya semacam selingkuhan (?) saya jg kasian jae dikasarin gitu:(

 **Xiahtic4Cassie** : iyap, tp office perannya tdk banyak di sini(?)

 **7D** : wahh semangat sekali ya kamu, iya semoga mereka jaya lg, tp mereka tetep jaya kok di hati yjs:') sdh saya lanjutkan yaa. Iya, saya jg sedih ffnya makin langka di sini, semoga bs dilestarikan(?) Gomawooo

 **Jeynaajeong** : bertahan sampai akhir yaa! Sdh dilanjuuut

 **Danactebh** : sdh update yaa

 **yj040686** : setia sampai akhir yaa!

: hello there hahaha

 **jejeyunyunjae** : sdh dilanjut yaa

 **sexy moan** : gk kok, dia disakiti cuman akting aja(?) gomawoooo

 **okonomiyaki** : salam kenal. Sdh lama yaa, msh bertahan terus sampe sekarang;"). Iya, setuju saya. Dulu banyak sekali ffnya dan authornya selalu aktif. Sekarang sdh banyak yg ditinggalin. Saya merasakan apa yg kamu rasakan. Terimakasih yaa

 **Tituktok** : walahh saya takuut(?)

 **Noname** : hahahaha sdh dilanjut yaa

 **Jungki** : yakin? hahaha

 **Lanjutkannnnnn** : yakin? Hahaha

 **minami Kz** : sdh dilanjut yaa

 **jiraniatriana** : hahaha tdk, pure BL. tdk apa dikatator/kasar yg penting tampan *plak haha

 **kaibawiboo** : saya jg kasian sama jae:( terimakasihh

 **Jj** : sdh dilanjut yaa

 **Loveisjae** : saya kira kaki jaejoong beneran:( php (?)


End file.
